


An Awkward Question

by Sille92



Series: Sille's 12 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, kids asking akward question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Fourth part of my 12 Days of Christmas





	An Awkward Question

“Tom! Shep! It’s time to go! The plane won’t wait for us!” Jared yelled up the stairs, two suitcases at his side. You were standing with Gen at the door, getting Odette ready for the trip.

 

“We’re coming!” called Tom and shortly after you could hear running on the stairs.

  
“No running!” scolded Gen as she dressed her daughter in her jacket.

 

“Yes, Mum,” said both boys obediently and slowed down. They came to a stop before their dad and grinned up at him. “We’re ready,” exclaimed Tom and showed him their backpacks.

 

“Good job boys,” he praised and ruffled their hair. “Time to go.”

 

The three came over to you and Gen and together you made your way out of the house and to the car parked at the street. Jared packed the suitcases into the truck, Gen secured Odette in her car seat, and you got Tom and Shep settled in their booster seats.

 

“Who is ready for a trip to New York?” Jared asked after everyone was in the car and ready to got.

 

“WE ARE!” you and the boys shouted, because you couldn't resist and their enthusiasm was infectious.

 

“Off we go!” he said and started the car.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m so excited to see New York and all the snow,” Tom told you as he was bouncing in his seat on the plane. His brother nodded along as he looked out of the window to watch the the preparations for the flight. Jared and Gen were sitting the row before you with Odette. Since it was your choice, you decided to sit next to the boys to give their parents a break. That you got to spend more time with the boys was also an added bonus.

 

“Calm down, Tom,” you chuckled. “And I’m sure that New York will have so much snow that you’ll be sick of it by the end of the trip.”

 

“Never!” he protested and looked at you enraged.

 

“We’ll see. Now sit still. The plane is about to start.”

 

Tom did as he was told, but he was still nearly vibrating in his seat. You shook your head and smiled to yourself. It was nice to see him so excited. Shep was nearly the same. You wished you could see them like this forever.

 

Your stomach fluttered as the plane took off. This was always the best part. You loved the feeling in your belly when an airplane raised itself into the air. You would never get tired of it.

 

The boys talked to you for a while and you played a few games, keeping them occupied. Two hours into the flight they wanted to watch a movie and you gladly started Lion King for them.

 

“Hey Y/N?”Shep asked suddenly and turned away from the movie

 

“Yeah?” you responded and looked at him.

 

“You love mummy and daddy, right?”

 

You nodded a bit taken aback. “Yes, I love them very much.” Where was he going with this question?

 

“Then how come you’re not living with us in Austin?”

 

You were speechless for a second. How were you supposed to answer that?

 

“Where does this come from Shep?” you asked instead of answering.

 

“I heard mummy and daddy talking about it. And I thought that if you love someone you want to be together the whole time.”

 

You swallowed. Shooting a glance to the seats Jared and gen were sitting in, you tried to think of an answer.

 

“It’s not that easy Shep,” you tried to explain to him. “Sometimes you really want to be together , but you can’t because of bad circumstances.”

 

He frowned. “Then make the bad circum…. circu… the bad things go away.”

 

You sighed. How were you supposed to explain to him that some things didn’t go away just because you want them to?

 

“I’m sorry Shep. I can’t at the moment.”

 

He began to pout. You hated to see him like this, but you couldn’t give him a better answer. Not without giving away the plan you made and you didn’t want to give him false hope. You weren’t even sure the plan would work or that you really wanted it to work. Better to stay silent about it.

 

“Shep look. We can already see New York,” you tried to distract him from his pouting and lucky for you it worked. Tom stopped watching the movie too and looked out of the window with his brother to see the approaching lights of New York.

 

You took a deep breath. “Crisis averted,” you thought to yourself and hoped that neither Gen nor Jared heard what you talked about.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wooow!” exclaimed the boys as you exited the taxi that brought you to the Rockefeller Center.

 

“Look at the Christmas Tree and all the Christmas Lights. This is so different from home. Everything is bigger,” said Tom excited.

 

You could only stare in awe at all the lights. It was so beautiful. You had never seen anything like this. And he was right, everything was far bigger than in Austin.

 

“And look at all the snow!” added Shep. “Can we go build a snowman?”

 

“Not yet. We need to check in first, then we can go and build a snowman,” Jared explained, the suitcases beside him on the sidewalk. Gen was standing with Odette in her arms next to him and watched her boys with a fond smile on her face.

 

“Okay,” answered Shep a bit disappointed but also still happy. He took your hand as you made your way over to the hotel.

 

A few minutes later you were all checked in and examined the room your lovers booked for the 6 of you. Shep and Tom were happy that they would have their own room. Odette would be sleeping next to the masterbed in a crib. You even had a small living area separated from the rest and the tub in the bathroom was big enough to fit three people.

 

You were delighted that you were able to see the Christmas Tree at the Rockefeller Center from the living room window.

 

“You’ve gone all out,” you murmured as you hugged Jared.

 

“Only the best for you and the kids,” he answered and laid his hands on yours.

 

“Thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

 

He turned around and gave you a kiss first on your cheeks and then on your lips.

 

“Anytime,” he breathed and kissed you again.

 

You melted against him and sighed. This trip was going to be wonderful.

 

The End


End file.
